People meet Percabeth
by The Smiley Face Killer
Summary: Read my profile. Find out why I quit.
1. Chapter 1

**The start of DOK: Caroline**

**MY OWN FANFICTION ACOUNNTTT I'M SOOOO EXCITED! DK did the mortals meet DEMIGODS but I'll do mortals(and Clarie) meets PERCABETH! Creative right? Rated K to start it out. READ BOTTOM A/N IMPORTANT!**

I sighed dreamily at the table my crush, more like my other half, sat. I'm Caroline Smith by the way, head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. By my 'chush' I mean Percy Jackson. He was tall, muscular, had shaggy jet black hair that was always untamed. But the main attraction was his eyes. Just get all the shades of blue and green and mix them slowly. That is the only way I could describe them.

Enough about his looks. Let's talk about our releation ship. He neer even _talked _to me! I mean, HELLO! Prettiest girl in the whole school standing right in front of you! I was going to ask him out today, after school. He always turned down girls because he had a 'girlfriend'. I think, no _know_, that he's rejecting them for _me._

I decieded that I should just talk to him. Flirt a little. And if it worked out sooo much, then I might be able to ask him right now. So I made my way to his table.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked.

"No." "Absulutely NOT!" "Go away." "Get back to your 10 boyfriends Caroline." "Just no.."s were heard from Percy and his group of 3: Avery, Joe and Jack.

I gave them my best winning smile and sat down next to Percy. Jack smirked, "I'm sorry, but that seat is reserved for someone else.".

I got a little angry. Who did this underling think he was? I was about to tell him exactly what was on my mind when the whole cafateria fell silent. That never happened. I turned towards the door and was instinatly jelous.

At the door stood a beautiful girl. The annoying part was that she didn't look concerned at all. She had honey blonde hair. You couldn't get a dye that color so it must've been natural. She had steely gray eyes analizing your every move. And had the same tan as Percy. A tan you couldn't just get from Tan Bed.

What bothered me more was that she was heading straight for Percy.

"Wise Girl! I missed you!" Percy yelled as he stood up. He ran to her and they hugged.

_Please be super close relatives.. _I chanted inside my head. But was very dissapointed when he smashed his lips on hers. I stood up and broke them apart, "What do you think you're doing to my future boyfriend you dumb blonde!**(A/N: Sorry to the awesome blondes out there but I want to prove how stupid Caroline is. If I meant it, then I would be insulting DK and trust me, an angry DK is no pacifist at the moment she is angry... Hope that guy who had tried to ask her out has healed...)**

The girl glared at me and I flinched slightly. But there was no way she could've out matched me. I had black hair and icy blue eyes while she had blonde hair and gray eyes. Then, I saw Percy glaring at me, "Don't you DARE call Annabeth a DUMB BLONDE! She's a million times more smarter than you'll ever be.".

That did it for me. I ran away, crying. I could feel the smirks Percy, Annabeth and Percy's group was giving me. And I could also feel the stares from the whole school.

_Percy Jackson is going to be mine. _I vowed. But was proven wrong when I saw Percy and Annabeth, 10 years later, pushing a baby carrige. They both looked so happy.

_Where is MY happy ending?..._

**And DONE! That was so funnnn! But I am going to give DK another chance. Review or PM me #WeWantDKBack and if I get much of this, then I will make her write! **

**Stay purple as always㇭4㇭4**


	2. Chapter 2: Mark

**Chapter 2: Mark**

**And I'm back! DOK here with another episode of jelousy! Enjoy!**

**\- Mark's POV**

There she was, the new girl. Her name was Annabeth Chase. She was H0T! I'm Markus Peterson by the way. Playboy expert, and the ladies just LOVE me! I would ask her out, play with her, then dump her. That was the plan and also would be.

I walked up to her, "Hey babe, I lost my number, can I have yours?".

She smiled at me and I grinned back. She then said, "No you cannot. Now get out of my way before I make you."

That stopped me for a minute. No girl had ever said that to me before. But I wasn't going to give up. I know that she's playing hard to get.

I tried a few more pick-up lines but they didn't work either.

"I have a very strong and overprotective boyfriend. So please get out of my way." Annabeth said. She had a boyfriend? Well, he'll be no match for me.

"I look forward to meeting him then." I said and walked away.

**-Time skip, end of school-**

I waited for Annabeth while I leaned back on my very expensive, blue car. I then saw her. She smiled and waved at someone and started running. I sprinted to see who she was running at.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled.

_Seaweed Brain? _I thought. Maybe a close relative? A guy with jet black hair that looked like it hadn't bern combed since 100 years and sea green eyes caught her and twirled her around the air. He finally set her down and kissed her.

I watched this while hiding in the crowd of students.

"Wise Girl, c'mon. We got to go to my place and get ready for Camp." The guy said. Annabeth nodded and they disappeared into the crowd.

I stood there like an idiot.

_I will prove to her that she is better off with me _I thought.

Now here I am, 15 years later, watching Annabeth and that mysterious guy she called 'Seaweed Brain' pushing a baby carriage. I was very mad. She could've done better than him.

"Hey my name is Caroline. Yours?" A hot girl asked me.

"I'm Mark." I smiled.

**-Shortness then redness then whiteness!- (DK made me watch Tobuscus when we were in America)**

**Yesterday night, a lot of people had bullied DK in QuizUp. from QuizUp also his little servants, if you ever do that to my sister again, I'll be staying a while. Note that. **

**And for my readers, I'm sorry for the shortness! ;(**

**Stay purple as always my Eggplants...**


	3. Chapter 3: Joe

**Chapter 3: Joe**

**I'm here with an idea that was reviewed! Now, if you're saying, "DOK, what's the idea?!" Read to find out. Enjoy!**

**\- Joe's POV**

I've had enough of waiting! Today, I was going to ask Annabeth Chase out. I've been her friend since she set foot on this school which was a year ago. I planned to do it after this lesson, Greek. I stared fondly at her, she was writing some thing. She talped my shoulder. I got excited and turned around.

"Give this to Clarie would you?" She asked me. My hopes got crushed as I took the piece of paper and handed it to Clarie. Clarie was a girl with chocolate brown hair and the same colored eyes. She always wore black and only spoke to Annabeth. I don't know how, but Annabeth and Clarie could speak Greek fluently as if they were born in Ancient Greece.

I heard Clarie giggle. I looked at her, she was writing frantically. She tapped me on the shoulder, "Can you give this to Annabeth?" she asked me.

I'll admit that I was beyond surprised. Clarie rarely ever spoke. Her voice was calm, sweet but firm. I nodded and took the piece of paper, I was yet again, the mailman. Out of curiosity, when they both weren't looking, I opened the paper and looked at what she had written. But they had written in Ancient Greek so I couldn't read a thing.

I folded the paper and handed it to Annabeth. I sneaked a glance at her and saw that she was blushing as she read the paper. I wondered what she had written.

"Ms. Chase and Ms. Clarie. Would you mind reading your little conversation?" The teacher, Ms. Burns **(A/N: Ms. Burns was my History teacher in America. *She was the worst teacher in the whole school, even the other teachers admit it*) **said.

I winced, they were toast. "Alright Annabeth why don't you go first and read what you wrote?" Clarie smirked.

I could tell the whole class was astonished. Annabeth blushed and started to read. I couldn't make out a thing because they were speaking too fast.

Then the bell rang and the class all lunged at the door, desperate to get out. Soon, only Annabeth, Clarie and I were left. Clarie walked out the door, after waving at Annabeth and nodding at me.

"Soo, Annabeth. I was wondering if you'd..." I drifted off when I got a good look at her. I usually saw her behind a desk and whatnot. But now, there was nothing to hide her stomach. And I could see a little bulge at her belly, a baby bulge. No one could see it if they weren't looking for it.

"Annabeth, what..?" I asked, gesturing at her belly.

She blushed, "It's complicated.".

I was beginning to think that she may be smart, but after all, she is blonde.**(Again, no offense to blondes. Mortals are stupid to think she's a slut..) **

"This is freaking high school Annabeth! And you're pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"For a very good reason that you cannot understand." She yelled and ran away.

I stood there, frozen by shock.

_I will find out her reason. _I thought.

But neither Clarie or Annabeth were seen after that.

**ohhhh, spooky... I'm not funny. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please R&amp;R.**

**Best of DK quotes: You've never lived until you've mixed mentors with Cola, closed the bottle, shook it, then threw at your grandparents' room. (We actually did that, took a while to clean it out...)**

**Stay purple my Eggplants!**


	4. Chapter 4: Clarie

**Chapter 4: Clarie**

**I'm back with a demigod meets Percabeth! Enjoy! (After the first chapter of Where am I)**

**\- Clarie's POV **

I followed Percy and Grover out of the school building. They seemed nice enough. I felt like I should be wary of them, I toned my aura down a bit, but not too much. I hated to be cold.

I slowed my pace so I was walking in slow motion. But I was behind them so that is all that mattered. I let my aura take over my eyes. I saw that Percy had a pure blue aura that resembled the sea. He had the aura of a leader so I would be wary of him.

Then I looked at Grover. He had a pure green aura that suspiciously felt like he was a god. I would be sure to remember that when I messed with him.

I just hoped that Grover wasn't like Pain and Misery (That's their names right? The satyrs who are trapped with mars in Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel.) If he is, then I'm in trouble.

We hailed a cab and headed toward what they call 'Camp Half-Blood'. As we got closer, Percy's expression turned into an anxious teenager from a calm student.

I wondered what was making him so anxious.

Then, we came to a stop at the base of a hill. I saw a DRAGON at the entrance. I thought the dragons were extinct 10,000 years ago, since the fall of Danu Talis. Then I saw a Climbing wall with LAVA flowing over it. I nudged Percy and gestured to the top.

He smirked, "You know Greek myths right? Well, the Mist is covering the top of the hill."

I knew Greek myths, since the Elders are real, why not Gods too? I felt jelous that they had something to cover their mythological things, while we didn't. We climbed the hill and I saw 4 people waiting for us beside a pine tree.

They were a strange combination. A girl had a punk style hair and electric blue eyes as if saying 'mess with me, you'll never see daylight ever again.'. A cute boy had messy black hair and black eyes that looked almost purple as if saying 'If you mess with me, I'll make sure you die a slow, painful death.'. There was a very pretty girl with honey blonde hair and intimitating(I know I spelt it wrong) gray eyes that calculated your every move As if saying 'I know more than you so shut up.'

And finally, a girl had long, curly red hair and jade green eyes as if saying 'Go on and underestimate me. I dare you.'.

Over all, I liked them! Percy headed for the blonde one, who looked like a child of Athena, and kissed her. I felt sorry for the girl. Percy was in my math class and he really wasn't that smart. Exactly opposite to the girl.

But I changed my mind a day after, when Annabeth and Percy were having one of their fights. I may be a noob at reading expressions, but I wasn't blind enough to see that they loved each other dearly.

**-/**

**I am in my mother's work place, that's why I am updating this quick.**

**Leave me suggestions plz because I have no idea what to do for the next chapter.**

**Best of DK's quotes: I never found a place to fit in. But I don't care, because that's how I live.**

**Stay purple my Eggplants!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Again

**Chapter 4: Meeting again**

**Hey guys DOK here with.. Answering reviews!**

**Princess of Flames: Here is a sequel chapter you asked :)! thanks for your kind reviews!**

**Percabeth-Posthena: Oh don't worry, I will do that. Awesome name!**

**Kikiicecream: DK appreciates that so much. You have no idea how her face lit up.**

**DianaXMathew3: Here is the answer to your question :)**

**The other reviews were already answered by me or by the story. Enjoy!**

**\- Joe's POV**

I went to Mary, Annabeth's other friend, a week later. If there was anyone who could make something of Annabeth and Clarie's sudden disappearence, she could.

"Hey Mary. Do you know where Annabeth is? It's been a week and n. One has seen her." I said.

"No. But do you know someone called 'Perseus Jackson'?" She replied. I froze. Wasn't that the kid who was famous for blowing up stuff and being kicked from numerous of schools?

"He's pretty news worthy you know." I said, "You really don't know where both Annabeth and Clarie are?".

"No, I really don't. And I heard that he was coming to our school for something." She then closed her locker shut. "See you after class.". She walked away without looking back.

_Why would such a trouble maker be at our school? _I thought. I then knew something was wrong. I mean, everyone could have heard it. The corridor, was SILENT. That never happened. I turned orotund and saw a sight that should never be seen in history.

It was Perseus. But not only him. He had his arm around ANNABETH'S waist. Clarie was smirking at everyone's shocked expressions. I headed towards them.

"Hey Annabeth, no time no see." I said awkwardly. Annabeth looked at me then snuggled closer to Perseus's chest.

"Hey Joe. This is Percy." Clarie said just as awkwardly as me.

"Hello." Percy said and he held his hand in front of me, expecting me to shake it. I didn't. Who knew where he had been in?

"Hey Annabeth, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. Annabeth looked at Percy, then nodded. I led her to an empty classroom. I saw that the sluts were throwing themselves at Percy while Clarie was defending him with her glares.

"What's up?" She asked me.

"I get it if it was someone else but him? You can do better." I blurted out. She looked shocked. But her expression quickly turned angry.

"You do not know him Joe. I know he was kicked out of and has blown some schools. But those were not his fault."

"But why?" I asked again.

"You'll never know. You'll never WANT to know Joe." She said. Then she ran away yet again.

"Takes a lot of guts to do that." I heard a voice right behind me.

I turned around, scared. I saw that Clarie was sitting at the desk right behind me.

"When did you get in here?" I demanded.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you got Annabeth upset. Watch your back Joe. Percy and Annabeth's mother and friends will not let this go.". Her eyes were solid black. "What a weak aura." She wandered out loud.

"What are you?" I asked. I was getting more scared by the second she was here.

She smiled a humorless smile, "That doesn't matter." And she walked away.

The last thing I saw made no sense. I first heard a voice, "How dare you upset me favorite daughter you mortal!" And everything went black.

**And here it is! 99hoplite, just stoP getting into arguments with DK. **

**Best of DK's quotes: You don't trust me, I don't trust you. It's as simple as 1 2 3. **

**Please R&amp;R!**

**Stay purple my Eggplants!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lexi

**Chapter 5: **

**hey guys, remember me? DOK? *dodges a lot of stuff thrown at her* HEY! It isn't easy being DK's student in English Grammer you know! Anyone got the Stanley Parable refrance last chapter? Review which sentence it was. Now answering reviews:**

**Princess of Flames: I'm a girl... And I will do that :D just you wait..**

**kikiicecream: Athena killed him. No, I cannot update faster :)**

**DeathGurdian24: DK doesn't like you now because Clarie is EXACTLY like DK except for powers and hair color. Thanks for the compliment though**

**Percabeth_Posthena: *shrugs* you did deserve that compliment and thank you!**

**imagination unleashed with PJO: Yes, you are 100% correct!**

**Enjoy!**

**\- Lexi's POV (no not Lexi from ANT Farm XD)**

"How was your summer Percy?" I asked my friend next to me.

"Never long enough.." He answered.

I laughed along with our group. Our group contained 6 people including Percy and I. There was James, Avery, Sarah, Luke, Percy and I.

"Uh oh. Trouble right behind us." Luke said, pointing with his chin.

I turned around and groaned. It was Jane, the queen of sluts. You see, almost every girl had a humongous crush on Percy. But I didn't. I had a humongous crush on Luke, but he was too thick headed to see it.

"Hey Percy." I heard her disgustingly shrill voice say.

"Jane, I have a girlfriend and she will not be pleased that some slut is flirting with me." Percy said. Anger and disbelief sharp and clear in his voice.

Percy always said that to the girls. But everyone knew that he was just pretending so they would leave him alone.

"I know that you're just playing that game Perce. You'll be mine in no time." She smirked and walked away. No doubt trying to impress him with her dramaticness.

"She's a better drama queen than Zeus." I heard Percy mutter. But before I could question him, the bell rang.

"C'mon. My step-dad will get angry if we are late again." Percy exclaimed and sprinted towards the classroom, not looking back to see if we were following.

We looked at each other and laughed. Then we walked towards the open door.

**time skip to the last period YAY! **

I was about to answer the question our history teacher asked me when the door opened and a girl came in.

I was instantly jealous because she was hot without even trying.

She had honey blonde hair in princess curls and had gray eyes that seemed to look for a single flaw.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I need to Percy borrow Percy for a second." She said.

"Alright." Mr. Ginsburg said**(A/N: Those who go to Spring Hill in McLean VA on Lewis Road (The one that is a mile away from Rotonda)know who I am talking about) **

I looked around the class. The girls were glaring at the blonde while the guys were staring hungrily at her. I looked at Percy and Luke. Percy was grinning and Luke was staring anywhere but the blonde. I felt relieve wash over me, and then nervousness. Sure, he wasn't interested at the blonde but that didn't mean I had to be the one he liked.

After Percy and the blonde left, I followed them when the teacher wasn't looking.

"What is it Annabeth?" He asked the g- Annabeth.

"Guess. I'll give you a clue: Octavian."

"Is this the celebration?" Percy asked.

"We won against Gaia in this very date. The 7 survived all the monsters she threw at us. This is the celebration day Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"And also the date where the flashbacks about surviving Tartarus lessened." Percy added.

"Let's go. We can't have the celebration if one of the Seven hasn't come yet." And they left.

I tried to make sense of what I had heard. Then the most disturbing answer came to me: The Gods of Olympus are real.

/-/-/-/

After that day, I saw things that wouldn't make sense to other mortals. Such as a guy appearing out of the shadows and Hellhounds.

I cornered a girl who looked suspicious.

"I have learned the gods of Olympus are real. You don't have to be afraid, I just want to ask. What are you?"

The girl looked at me, "I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus and a hunter of Artemis. And I know you are Lexi Hauptli. A mere mortal." Then she ran off to the woods.

I looked at the direction she ran to. I nodded my head. It wasn't their fault they were like this.

They had the right to live amongst us.

**Enjoyed it?**

**Best of DK' quotes: Annoying people who make you angry is fun. Also the best defense.**

**Plz R&amp;R!**

**Stay purple as always my Eggplants ㇭4㇭4 (yes, the Emoji is back)**


	7. Chapter 7: Garce

**Chapter 6: Grace**

**Hai, remember me? DOK? *dodges a vase* I HAD SCHOLARSHIP ALRIGHT?! **

**This story is so random. But I am glad that some people like it! I will not answer reviews because I have already answered them through PM or they're ideas that I am very grateful for. Kikiicecream won't get one thing though: I will not update faster㈳6.**

**PS: Thalia from QuizUp? DK here, I will continue that Thalico love triangle to annoy you.㈴2**

**-/-/-/:/**

I turned to my friend, Annabeth Chase.

"So, I heard that Mark Smith asked you out." Mark Smith was the HOTTEST guy in the school.

"I said no if that's what you're asking." Annabeth answered.

"Why?!" I exclaimed.

"I have a boyfriend who is extremely overprotective." she answered dully.

"Hun, I know that your so-called boyfriend doesn't exist." I rolled my eyes.

"But he DOES!" She exclaimed.

"The way you're describing him is like a real to goodness GOD. He has to be imaginary."

Annabeth huffed, "Meet me in the middle of the parking lot, I'll show you he's real!".

And then the bell rang.

**-/-/ Time skip to the meeting**

"We're still waiting.." I informed Annabeth.

She flashed me a smile, "He is ALWAYS late."

Just then, a blue car(**I don't know any car names) **parked right in front of us. The driver got out and showed his face. I openly drooled. This guy was WAY hotter than Mark Smith.

I was planning on asking him out, but then Annabeth grabbed his hand and walked towards me.

"This is my 'fake' boyfriend, Percy."

Alright, maybe she was telling the truth. Percy and Annabeth got in the car and drove off.

Annabeth is one lucky girl

**-/;/**

**And done! Check out DK'a new story: The Skeleton Detective? It's in progress.**

**best of DK's quotes: Defence is the best offence. Don't get them mixed up or you DEADDD**

**plz R&amp;R**

****DOK****


	8. Chapter 8: Bree

**Chapter 7: Bree **

**And I'm back from Trials, Science Fair Project, Social S. Exam... **

***Dodges various things thrown by readers* **

**YA: Why didn't you write DK? Do I have to threaten you with BA's swords?**

**DK: Don't PLZ!**

**enjoy!**

**-/-/-**

Life in Starbucks **(A/N: I miss Starbucks...) **is simple. You serve, then you go home. I was about to close when a really HOT guy came in.

"Oh you're closing? Alright then." He turned to exit but I jumped in, "I can make your coffee before we close!"

The guy grinned. He really DID look familiar...

"Can I take your order?"

"I'll have two caramel frapacino (Idk how to spell that)"

"Two?" I hoped it was for a friend.

"Percy did you get the coffees? We need to go! We have an interview!" A girl'a voice yelled.

Percy. Percy Jackson. The famous guy who broke the swimming records over 4 times. And his wife Annabeth Chase. The famous architect.

"Oh my God it's an honor to meet you!" I exclaimed.

"Just get us the coffees before the paparazzi gets here." Annabeth said.

I nodded and made frapacinos in a record of time. I then held up a paper.

"Alright." They said and signed it. I was ready to squel like a teenage girl but I managed to get a grip on myself until they left.

"Wait until my friends find out." I said and grinned evilly, maybe this can get my friend Clarie to reveal herself.

I shook my head, she'll just mumble something which sounds strangely like "I blame Skulduggery." And changes the subject.

I may not be a detective, but I have a feeling that Clarie, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are hiding something from the world.

**SPOILER ALERT FOR MY STORY The Skeleton Detective?. Hope you enjoyed guys and have a good day (It's day for ME but goodnight for the ones who live in another country)**

****DK****


	9. Chapter 9: Joe yet again

**Chapter 8: Joe yet again**

**Answering time!**

** .35: Here it is! I kept thinking how I should do it and here it is!**

**henrie locker: Yes Skulduggery freaking Pleasant xD thank you!**

**Princess of Flames: Oma too much compliments!**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Thanks! Yes Skulduggery ;)**

**SuperBookworm2000: Thanks and I will**

**On with da storeh!**

**-Clarie's POV**

I loved April Fools day! All the pranks and the tears and the shoutings... I admit, I got a little creepy over there.

Anyway, I looked at my partner-in-crime, Valkyrie. I counted with my fingers _1 2 3 GO!_

I released the Golden Retriver (Idk how to spell) and ran as far as I could away from the house, giggling like a 5 year old.

"Skulduggery is going to kill us..." Valkyrie said, shadow walking next to me. I jumped, "Valkyrie you scared me to Hades!". She shrugged.

"And Skulduggery won't kill YOU he'll kill ME!" I exclaimed. She grinned, "Not being a demigod, especially not a child of Hermes, has advantages I guess...". I was about to retort when I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Clarie?"

I turned, trying to hide my fear, and faced Percy, "That would be my name. How'd you come all the way to Dublin?". Dark mentally slapped me, _He has Mrs. O'Leary with him you silly!_

_Shut up._

"We were looking for you. Chiron said that you should be able to track some demigods down." Percy said, ignoring my question.

I then heard Skulduggery roar, "Clarie and Valkyrie! Gods, I hate April Fools day!". I looked at Percy, "Let's go!". I jumped to the Hellhound's back and we dived into a shadow, leaving a very angry looking Valkyrie behind.

We arrived to a school in no time. "Alright let's find some demigods."

-Joe's POV

I saw light ahead. I ran for it. Expecting to see a hospital room, I was surprised to see a very angry looking woman, who looked a lot like Annabeth.

"Who are you?" I asked her, my voice trembling. The woman looked at me with obvious hatred.

"I am Annabeth's mother, call me Athena perhaps." She said.

"Alright, Athena," The name matched her gray eyes, "Why am I here?"

"Isn't it obvious? You hurt Annabeth and you'll pay!" She shouted. I made an attempt to step back, but my knees failed me and I crumbled to the floor.

"Be warned. I'll be watching." And with that the room and Athena vanished, I opened my eyes to see Mary's face.

Her eyes were filled with concern, "You were trashing and muttering in your sleep, what happened?"

I shook my head, "Doesn't matter.". Athena's words still echoed in my head, "_I'll be watching. I'll be watching." _

_'Only a dream' _I told myself, but I didn't believe it. "Let's go to the class shall we?" I said to Mary, getting up. She nodded and followed me to my favorite lesson, math.

Though, I wasn't sure if it was my favorite now. Because I saw some people who I never thought I would see again. Clarie, Percy and Annabeth were sitting side by side in the back.

"Long time no see..." Clarie said. The tips of her hair was now black and she wore a black top and pants, gold at the edges. The black reminded me of our last encounter, her eyes black, no whites showing. She seemed much more confident now.

"Right back at you." I said, trying to sound casual. She smiled and nodded, though Percy and Annabeth didn't share the friendliness Clarie had. They only glared and turned their attention to the board.

Clarie slipped on a pair of sunglasses and looked around the room. I knew that she was doing that black eye thing to look at the other students' "Auras" as she called it.

I then noticed something going on with her hair. The tips that were black were now spreading to the rest of her hair. I didn't know how this thing worked but I nudged her. She looked at me.

"Look, I don't know what the heck you are, but I think even for someone like YOU hair going black for no reason is dangerous." I said. She smirked, "I would like to talk to you at lunch."

At lunch, before I went to Clarie I payed a visit to Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth. I know our last conversation didn't work out for either of us but I think that you should dump Percy. I mean, there are a bunch of other choices..."

She slowly turned to me, "I thought you were smart enough to see that Percy and I love each other.". And she turned to her locker again. I huffed and went to the cafeteria, I would make Annabeth see I was better than Percy.

I saw Clarie at a table in the corner, half of her hair black now. I sat down across from her.

"Glad you could make it." She said to me.

"The point of this is...?"

"You've got a good eye and a smart mind. Let's see if you have a sharp tongue as well." She said. I had 0 clue of where this was headed.

"I accuse you of the murder of Paul Lynch." She said. I looked at her, confused. "I didn't kill anyone."

"You got proof?"

"..."

"Didn't think so."

"This is pointless."

"You murdered someone and you say it's pointless?"

"I didn't!"

"Again, you got proof?"

"No, have you?"

"..."

"Didn't think so."

"How'd you see it?"

"How'd I see what?"

"My hair."

"The blackness was spreading."

"You just guessed?"

"Yes. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why does Annabeth date that guy? To make me jealous?"

"Pardon?"

"Does Annabeth date Percy to make me jealous?"

"No, Annabeth dates Percy because they love each other."

"We're at high school, we're not supposed to love yet!"

"Says who?"

"Says logic."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"..."

"You guys are so stupid!"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Percy's voice said behind me.

"This idiot wanted to know if Annabeth was dating you to make him jealous. When I said you loved each other he said that you cannot love in high school."

"Hi?"

"This guy's getting on my nerves..."

"He's not THAT bad... Have you HEARD Skulduggery when he's bored?!"

"Not sure if I want to..."

"Alright, what does Annabeth see in you? I've been watching you and you seem very stupid in class. She needs someone intelligent like me." As soon as I said that, I wished I hadn't.

Percy punched me square in the face and Clarie kicked my chair, sending me into the air.

"You have an atom sized brain if you think Percy's stupid." Clarie hissed in my ear. Then she turned to Percy, "Take me back, there are none."

I hoped I never saw them ever again.

**-/-/**

**Longest chapter ever and some explaining. Roxanne your name won't ago up I'm sorry.**

**Stay purple my Eggplants**

**Best of DK's quotes: That little ***** ***** **** ** **** ***** of a president.**

#PrayForTurkey #Soma #Murder #NotDestiny #CoalMiners #HeavenSmellsLikeCoal #NotAWorkAccident

Over 600 miners died in Soma, Turkey because the mine they were mining in caved in. A lot are injured and a lot are still in the mines. Please wear black to show that you are sad for these people. AKP (The former presidents government thingy) says that it's their destiny but we beg to differ. Thank you for your time.


	10. Chapter 10: John

**Chapter 9: John**

**Well, here I am once again! OMA guys look at those reviews! And those favorites/follows! When I first came on FanFiction, my goal was only 10 favorites (and I expected ONLY 7 since I suck at writing) but now... OMA guys THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! Words cannot describe how I'm feeling right now. Answering reviews:  
**

**roxanne (if I do your full name it'll be erased so can I please call you that?): You're welcome :) I had always thought that the Joe chapters were my greatest creations...**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Yes he is! No promises :)**

**Lonely diamond in the sky: Of course he had that one coming! Great name by the way! **

**Guest: Evet, Türküm. **

**Princess Of Flames: Thank you. I feel like amother Joe chapter coming up... :)**

**Begm: Önemli değil, gerçektende çok üzücü bir şey. Merak etme, Türküm. Teşekkür Ederim!**

**nicknack: Sorry, but I have a lot going on. I'm trying to update as fast as possible :)**

**Anyways, since this story seems to entertain you I'll put some extra hard work into it!**

**\- Who else's POV is it gonna be but John's?!**

"Flour?"

"Check!"

"Water?"

"Double check!"

"Feathers?"

"Triple check!"

"And the cameras?"

"Quadruple check!"

_Good_ I thought _We'll see if _Percy Jackson _is so perfect now! _I nodded and grinned wickedly at my partner in crime, Adam. He nodded back and stood up, "See you at lunch." And he walked away.

I stood up also and yook one less look at my creation. The trap was very simple actually, way too simple for a son of Hepheastus like me.

Hello, my name is Johnny Green. I go to Goode Highschool and I am also a demigod. With my muscles, I am the most popular guy in the school. At least, I was until Percy Jackson came.

Percy Jackson was Mr. Blofis's step-son. He was muscular (Though he never showed it). He was good at swimming. He was known to blow up some schools and get suspended by every single school he went. He was ADHD and dyslexic, which were signs that he could be a demigod. He rarely talked and had no friends.

He was also, as the girls all around the school say, the perfect guy anyone could have.

I was a newbie at Camp, but everyone talked about Percy this, Percy that. And from what everyone said, I doubted that this was the same guy. That was why, I was going to make him pay about stealing MY spotlight.

I smirked and went to my next class, gym. We were going to learn sword-fighting and I was going to kick Jackson's butt.

**\- In gym -**

"Listen up ladies! Today, a guest will teach you to sword fight. Now come on in!" Coach yelled.

A guest? Why couldn't he just pick me? I was better at sword fighting than any of the people here and Coach knew that! He was a satyr afterall!

But then, a very, very HOT girl came in. She had honey blonde hair and intimitating gray eyes. She wore a gray shirt with an owl on it, silver owl earrings, an owl necklace and gray pants. Getting the point across that she was a daughter of Athena.

But what bothered me was a ring on her finger, on it wrote "As long as we're together". I had heard that before from a camper, but I couldn't remember what it meant. The girl obviously had a boyfriend, but I could make her forget that boy as easily as building a picture frame.

"I will need a volunteer to show the others what I'll be teaching today." She said.

I raised my hand, but her eyes went past me to Percy. She smirked and pointed at him, "You. Get your lazy butt here.".

Jackson won't last a minute.

"Now, now. I wouldn't say "Lazy". I would say "Courageous"." Percy said and made his way towards the girl. He held out his hand to her once he was right in front of her, "I never got your name."

"Percy, stop playing with me and get the sword." The girl smirked. How did they know each other?

"As you say Miss Annabeth Chase." He said and got out a ballpoint pen from his short's pocket. He then uncapped it and it turned into a bronze sword. I knew that sword well since there was only one.

"_Well, I'm most certainly going to get a beating and going to be laughed at" _I thought.

Annabeth and Percy fought at inhuman speed and strength, trting to find an opening. Finally- approximately 19 minutes later- Percy beat Annabeth.

He started to walk towards the boys' changing room and activated the trap. The cameras took a picture of Percy covered in flour and feathers. Annabeth was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Where's that good for nothing John?" Percy asked. I made a run for it but he grabbed me by the hood.

"Look man I'm sorry!" I shouted.

"May this be a warning to you. But if You mess with me one more time I swear to gods..." He left that threat hanging in the air and walked out the gym, Annabeth hot on his heels.

I was the laughing stock at Camp for the next 3 years.

**Took forever! And the ones who keep asking me why I update so late: Do you know Dj daughter of Percabeth?**

**See ya'll next time my Eggplants**

**And stay purple**

****DOK****


	11. Chapter 11: Skuldeuggery's biggest secre

**Chapter 10: Skulduggery's biggest secret?**

**This chapter is for: Blue-hood**

**Judging from the title I think you can guess I'm going to have some fun with this...**

**Answering time!**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Couldn't have said it better myself :)**

**Blue-hood: Thanks! This chapter is for you!**

**LovLoganLermanLLL: I write completely random stuff and I'm doing it badly so I'm not that sure but thanks for trying to cheer me up :)**

**Henrie James Locker: Trying to. Thank you! NO! EGGPLANTS ARE PURPLE NOT BLUE ㇭4㇭4㇭4**

**Valkyrie is about... 19 in this. Now lets start, shall we?**

**\- Skulduggery's POV**

I hate my life. I hate my feelings. I hate Percabeth. Now, no offense but it just isn't fair! They both love each other and they don't have to worry because they'll never break up.

But me? I have plenty to worry. Did you ever love someone so much but you don't know if they love you back? Welcome to my world for the last 4 years.

"Earth to Dog Food." I heard Valkyrie say. I don't have a heart, I'm a skeleton for Zeus's sake! But I think that I heard a tap dance where my heart should be when I saw her.

"Clarie found a new nickname for me, right?" She nodded and I groaned.

"Percy wants to show us something. He said that it was his and Annabeth's 2 years anniversary so he was going to do a show and he said everyone's welcome to watch it." She said.

2\. Freaking. Years. And why would I come to see something that I want so badly to have but can't?

But Valkyrie seemed excited so I gave in. "Fine."

She jumped up and down like a kid on a Christmas morning and kissed where my lips should be.

She realized what she was doing and blushed and ran away.

"This is why I hate Percabeth. They always temp me to make a move on Valkyrie."

And that was my biggest fear as well as secret.

No doubt Clarie would be laughing her butt off.

"_You should've killed me when you had the chance! I was weak! I could've easily be beaten by a sword or an arrow or a bullet!" _I winced at the real Clarie's last words.

That was it. I was going to make what Clarie wanted real. I was going to ask Valkyrie to be my girlfriend.

And if right now, in the middle of Percy's show, wasn't a good time, I didn't know what was.

Thank you, Percy and Annabeth.

**Fastest update and shortest chapter... What's wrong with me?**

**Watch Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist and Angel Beats And review your favorite part in one of these anime.**

**Stay purple my Eggplants**

****DOK****


	12. Chapter 12: Idk

**Chapter 11:**** Idk...**

**I got this idea from... Drumroll please... YC! He's a very random boy who had helped DK learn English during our first 2 years in America. We owe him much and since DK got this FanFiction account, it's only fair we write what he wanted to write. **

**Without boring y'all, here it is:**

**_ Yusuf's POV**

Yusuf was at the library. Yes, you heard right folks. Yusuf. At the library. What the-

He wondered why he was in such a place. The quietness and the stillness was soul reaping and he wanted to get out as soon as possible. You see, Yusuf wasn't known for being still or quiet. He was known for annoying people and yelling as loud as he can.

And then he remembered what had happened.

Flashback:

_"What is it Damla?" he yelled. She grinned at him, "Yasemin and Deniz forced me to read a series called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_." _

_He was confused. Someone had gotten the great gamer Damla K. who _hated _books, to _read_. "May I ask how exactly?"_

_She shook her head, "Do you know that my sister is very scary when she wants to be?"_

_Oh he knew alright. He remembered that one night where he and Damla were recording what they had once called "_Yusuf Show_". The fans had asked them to annoy both his and Damla's sister. He shivered unwillingly._

_"Now, you do know that I share the same death glare as her don't you?"_

_"You are not getting me to read Damla." _

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Just one chapter?"_

_"No"_

_"Fine. One sentence."_

_"Deal."_

End of flashback

So that was the reason he was at this place. He frowned. Obviously, Damla- or DK as she always used that username on social media- had a trick up her sleeve. Yusuf had known her for a year and they spent every Saturday at each other's houses. She wasn't the one to give up easily.

He looked at the signs. That was one of the good things in America. There were always signs. He took the route the sign showed me toward the fiction section. He finally found what he was looking for, _The Lightning Thief. _The cover was amazing. But as the saying went, never judge a book by its cover.

He opened the book and read the first sentence.

The book was like magnet. He got curious of what Percy was warning him of. And then got curious of what trouble Mrs. Dodds had in mind. And just like that, he had become obsessed with the Percy Jackson books.

And then one day, he was at the library yet again. But this time he was looking for a book called _The House of Hades. _He was eager to get his hands on the book and start reading it. But he was distracted by a girl with blonde hair holding hands with a boy with jet black hair. Both wore an orange t-shirt And from the looks of it, they both wore leather necklaces.

He stopped dead on his tracks. Could it be? Could they be the famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?

"Excuse me? I was looking for A series called Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Do you know where to find it?" The couple had turned to him now. Yes. They were the famous Percabeth, no one could deny it.

He smirked, "'Know where to find it'? I go to that section everyday! Follow me."

He had secretly took a video of that day and showed it to Damla. But she had dismissed them as some actors. Oh well, at least _he _knew that they were the real thing and that was all that mattered.

**Before all the questions in my PM and the reviews let me explain.**

**1-) Yusuf is YC**

**2-) Yasemin is YA**

**3-) Deniz is me**

**4-) Damla is DK**

**Thats all it for today. Stay purple my Eggplants and please R&amp;R**

****DOK****


	13. Chapter 13: My School and PJO

**Today I got a PM. Whoever wrote this (I searched for the person but they must've changed their username), obviously thinks that I am easily angered.**

**So if you're reading, whoever you are, I'm just going to say may Allah be with you. Because if you use THAT attitude to any other person (let alone Turkish), you WILL be bullied or severely injured.**

**Answering reviews:**

**Guest: ... What?**

**DJ daughter of Percabeth: You don't upload that often either so we're even :D **

**CharlieandAustin1054: I AM using auto correct. And thanks!**

**Percabeth-Posthena- I love that anime too! But MY fave quote is from the 1st episode. "If we die, we die cool." -Soul**

**Alright, so that's what I have to say for now. Hope you enjoy the little something I did:**

_**When PJO and my school cross...**_

**\- Clarie's POV**

I hated school. Sure, some people were cool to hang out with- like the Stolls- but it really didn't help that you were going to school with the people you haven't seen for a while, not to mention your ex-boyfriend.

"So Clarie, how are they treating you there?" Nico asked awkwardly. I couldn't help but glance at Nico's hand, which was holding Thalia's. I was glad for them, really I was, but it still hurt.

"I don't talk much and stick close to where Valkyrie and Skulduggery are. You never know when you might kill a hellhound." I replied. So much awkwardness! AH!

"I heard some rumors about the girl who buried Skulduggery..." Connor mused. I smirked and raised my hands up, "I can't help if a dog is in a digging mood." I said.

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico stayed quiet while Connor and I quietly discussed some pranks.

I wasn't glad at all that Chiron had chosen this school. The kids were always fighting (with their fists, not words) and the boys were perverts. If you were a girl, you either have to keep a low profile or have a heavy book at your side.

"Hey you, Snow White! Wanna play some soccer? The winning team gets to command the losing team to do what they like for the year!" A boy yelled at Nico. Thalia just shook her head.

Nico didn't say anything, he just kept walking with us. I lectured him in my head, if he didn't respond everyone would be after us. And I was correct.

"Hey, Emo Guy! I asked you a question!" A burly boy said.

"No. Are you happy?" Nico exclaimed.

"Who's this young lady?" Another boy said and grabbed Annabeth's wrist.

"Let her go." Percy growled.

"Oh I'm so scared. What's pretty boy gonna do?"

I fought alongside Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant, but even with THAT much experience, I still didn't see the kick Percy lashed out. The boy crumbled to the floor, unconscious. The remaining 5 boys attacked. 2 of them held Percy in place, 1 of them held Annabeth, 1 of them held a gun directed at us and the other stood in front of Percy.

"You're gonna regret that." the boy in front of Percy said. I then saw a girl. She had jet-black hair that was more brown-ish due to being outside so often and her eyes were jade green. She saw me staring, smiled and put a finger on her lips.

I had heard some stories about that girl. She was known for helping victims, no matter who the victims were.

I nudged Thalia, "The most powerful demigods saved by a mortal. Now that's something to laugh at." I whispered to her.

She followed my gaze, seeing the girl. "I always imagined she looked like... a heartless creature..."

"I know right?" Connor joined in on our conversation.

The girl sneaked up on the boy who held Annabeth.

"He's toast if the stories are correct." Nico said. You see, since we're in high school, we only heard stories about the girl. She was in middle school so we've never seen her with our own eyes.

The girl punched the back of the boy's neck and he boy crumbled to the floor with a groan. This caught the attention of the remaining boys. I tried to move, but for a reason I couldn't.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" The boy with the gun said.

"An 11th grader scared of a girl who goes to middle school." The girl smirked. She held up her hands, "I don't have a weapon, don't worry."

Quickly, she crouched and grabbed a small pebble off the ground and threw it. She wasn't aiming for anything except the boy, being a daughter of Apollo, I could tell. The pebble hit his left eye. He shrieked and went down.

The 2 boys held Percy tighter, and the other boy moved closer to the girl, "I wouldn't sell myself short if I were you. You aren't weak like the others."

"I never said I was weak." The girl said and ran forward. She lashed out a kick to the head of the boy on Percy's left. The kick hit its target and he boy went down. She didn't even look at the remaining boy on Percy's right, she moved on to the difficult target.

She slapped the boy as if he were just any other boy who broke up with her and not some 11th grader who was threatening in killing her.

She lashed out a kick, but the boy caught it and twisted her leg. She fell with a scream. It was obvious she wasn't used to being hurt.

"He only wants the blonde to be his girlfriend. He'll kill you all to get her, trust me. Either get her to safety and then join the fight, or leave the school." She choked out. The boy had his hands around her throat.

Percy yanked the boy who was trying to hold him in one place off him and kissed Annabeth.

... Cue derp moment...

OHHHHHH they're announcing they're boyfriend and girlfriend! Why didn't I see that before?

"Wrong. Move." The girl's face was purple now. My limbs finally remembered how to be limbs again and in a second, I was throwing the boy over my shoulder.

"You'll regret it Pretty Boy. You all will regret this!" The boy yelled as he took a step back.

"I've heard that before," the girl said as if she wasn't nearly dead a moment ago, "But I never regretted what I did."

Percy grabbed the boy's shoulder, "Don't be jealous because I have what you don't have."

"I will have my revenge." The boy snarled.

"If. We go to this school tomorrow. Which we won't. And I highly doubt you'll touch the girl after you've heard and seen what she can do." Nico said.

"I'll find out where you live!" The boy exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that Joseph." the girl said. The boy- Joseph- blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"Complaints, rumors and gossip. You do know that all the things going on in this school are reported to me, right?"

Joseph ran away screaming, "I'll get my revenge, Pretty Boy!"

I raised an eyebrow to the girl, "'I highly doubt that.'? How?"

She shrugged, "I'm guessing they have a safe place for," she leaned forward and whispered the last word, "Demigods."

I took a step back, "How?" I practically shouted. Look, I know I'm known for being silent around strangers, but I think this is an exception.

"As I said, everything that is going on in the school are reported to me. You think that you're the ONLY demigods who are searching demigods?" She asked. She looked pointedly at me and then I understood.

"If they are here, the mortals are safe from monsters. If you're here, the mortals are safe from mortals. You make better teammate than me." I said and winked to the girl.

"Get going and report that this place doesn't have any unclaimed demigod." She said and then ran away.

"You don't see a mortal like that in every school." Connor said dreamily.

**So... Yeah... Sorry for the late update but I was at vacation. We went to Izmir and my internet ran out so I couldn't upload (That and the fact that we were surrounded by water.). **

**Question 1-) What did you do or what are you doing this Summer Break?**

**Question 2-) If you've read the Skulduggery Pleasant series, what is your favorite quite? Mine is _"We're not retreating. We're advancing in reverse._" -Skulduggery. (If you didn't read SP, then write your favorite quote form PJO/HOO. Mine from PJO/HOO is_ "DIE!"_ -Coach Hedge.)**

**Also please suggest what I should do because I'm running out of ideas FAST!**

**Dj daughter of Percabeth, if you're reading this: CONTINUE ON "Why am I a circle"!**


End file.
